


Estoy aquí

by Ink_Alchemist



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Alchemist/pseuds/Ink_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de todo, Steve Rogers siempre será Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes siempre le afectará de la misma manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Estoy aqui

Al otro lado del ventanal de cristal, Wakanda dormía. La selva, convertida en oscuras sombras mecidas suavemente por la brisa del momento, participaba del silencio nocturno. Probablemente fuera se escuchaba el ulular de algún búho o el trasiego de las bestias persiguiéndose infatigablemente por la espesura, sin embargo sólo había un sonido que Steve pudiera escuchar allí dentro, el sonido de la máquina que retenía a Bucky. 

Llevaba evitando aquella habitación desde que su amigo había entrado voluntariamente en aquel monstruo de metal. Estar allí, tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos del que había sido la persona más importante en su vida antes de que todo cambiara, hacía que su mundo perdiera el equilibrio y resbalara hacia terreno que no estaba seguro de conocer (ni de controlar).

Aún ahora, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Steve seguía indeciso, sintiéndose como si estuviera violando la intimidad de su amigo al entrar cuando él no podía darle permiso, ni negárselo. Y, sin embargo, le resultaba igual de insoportable dar la vuelta y volver a su cuarto, a la cama en la que llevaba noches y noches dando vueltas sin poder pegar ojo. Todo su ser quería estar al mismo tiempo dentro y fuera de esa habitación y eso lo estaba destrozando más que toda la guerra y la destrucción de la que había sido testigo.

Porque Bucky _estaba vivo _. ¡Vivo! ¡Qué locura era esa! Bucky, su compañero, su amigo, su mejor amigo, la persona con la que siempre se había imaginado pasar todos y cada uno de sus días, cuando no era nada más que un renacuajo asmático con un pie en la tumba. Cuando no había nada más, Bucky siempre había estado ahí para él. Como una estatua romana en un pedestal. Perfecto, inalcanzable, todo lo que Steve siempre había pensado que nunca podría llegar a ser. Todos y cada uno de los días de su vida anterior había dado las gracias porque, aunque no tuviera nada más, él estaba allí y era más que suficiente.__

__Admiración, eso era todo. Ya tenía bastante problemas por los que luchar como para añadir otro más. _No lo mires fijamente mucho tiempo o se dará cuenta, esconde los dibujos o pensará que estás enfermo, no te quedes despierto esperando a que vuelva después de estar con una chica. _Era fascinación sana, ¿Verdad? Bucky era su modelo a seguir, la única cara amable en un mundo en el que todo acababa siempre reducido a muerte y sangre. Si todo el mundo fuera como Bucky… si todo el mundo fuera como Bucky tendrías un problema muy gordo, Rogers…___ _

____Perdido en sus pensamientos, casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a avanzar lentamente hasta la cápsula de criogenización. Dentro, Bucky tenía una expresión vacía y extraña y la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana proyectaba sombras sobre el rostro que conocía tan bien y que al mismo tiempo estaba tan irreconocible._ _ _ _

____¿Qué habría pensado el antiguo Bucky, que no salía de casa sin repasar que todos y cada uno de los pelos de su cabeza estaban en el sitio exacto, de aquella melena de hippie? ¿Y de la barba de por lo menos una semana? ¿Y de los vaqueros rotos? Decir que se hubiera escandalizado es poco, probablemente habría removido cielo y tierra con tal de volver a tener aquel aspecto de galán perfecto que volvía loco a todo Brooklyn. Y después… después se habría girado y lo habría mirado, con aquella media sonrisa traviesa y le habría guiñado un ojo… y Steve habría estado al borde del ataque de asma otra vez._ _ _ _

____En aquel entonces, cuando dormían los dos en el mismo colchón desvencijado y lleno de polvo, cuando en las noches de invierno las opciones eran abrazarse o morir congelados, no podía permitirse ponerle nombre a aquella cosa que tenía dentro. Si le ponía nombre, tendría que enfrentarse a ella, ser justo y hablar con Bucky, porque no podía permitir que su amigo durmiera a su lado sin saberlo, No era justo. Y si había algo que Steve Rogers no podía soportar eran las injusticias._ _ _ _

____Parado justo delante del cristal que los separaba, el gran (en todos los sentidos posibles) Capitán América sentía que en cualquier momento se miraría en el espejo y se vería como era en aquel entonces: un renacuajo desviado con demasiados pájaros en la cabeza. Aun así, extendió la mano y rozó con las yemas de los dedos la fría superficie de cristal, justo en el punto tras el que estaban aquellos pómulos marcados que tanto le había costado reflejar en sus dibujos. Un poco más abajo, casi podía notar la barbilla que había visto sangrar tantas veces cuando Bucky se había metido en peleas por sacarlo de alguna trifulca en la que estaba siendo vapuleado._ _ _ _

____A pesar del frío de la habitación, Steve Rogers era consciente de que estaba rojo como un tomate. Sentía cómo le hervía la cara, mientras su pulgar se deslizaba sobre el labio inferior de su mejor amigo, _casi hermano, Stevie _. En otro mundo, en otro tiempo, en otro universo, otro Steve Rogers, otro Bucky Barnes… No pudo contener el jadeo que se le escapó cuando dejó caer la mano y se inclinó hacia delante para apoyar la frente sobre el cristal.___ _ _ _

______-Estás enfermo, Rogers –susurró, escuchando el latido de su corazón rugir en sus oídos-. Bucky no es como tú, él nunca…_ _ _ _ _ _

______En esa postura, si se concentraba y cerraba los ojos, podía escuchar el tenue sonido de las constantes vitales de su amigo _hermano _. Podía incluso imaginarse que no había barrera, ni siquiera la de cristal, que Bucky su Bucky, le daba un abrazo como aquellos que solía darle cuando las fiebres lo devoraban vivo y los dos pensaban que no iba a salir de aquella. Cuando a través del delirio y de los espasmos él sabía que si saldría, porque Bucky estaba ahí y su olor lo anclaba a aquel mundo.___ _ _ _ _ _

__________Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo. Duérmete, Stevie.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. ¿Sueñan los soldados de Hydra con ovejas de Hydra?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers siempre ha tenido un don espectacular para colarse en sus sueños, especialmente en los criogenizados.

Nadie que no ha sido criogenizado sabe que la mejor parte del proceso son los sueños. No es que sea especialmente placentero suspender tus funciones vitales dentro de un congelador , pero por lo menos hay algo bueno en el proceso. Para Bucky era la primera vez que lo congelaban sin lavarle el cerebro antes, así que todo el proceso tenía su parte familiar y su parte completamente desconocida al mismo tiempo. 

Recuerdos, sueños, recuerdos, sueños, recuerdos… Era tan difícil diferenciarlos. Steve ( _no_ , Stevie) mirándolo. Mirándolo mientras asesinaba inocentes, mientras se manchaba las manos de sangre, mientras arrancaba de cuajo todo lo que significa ser humano. _Stevie_ detrás de él mientras estrangulaba a un inocente. _Stevie_ , con uno de sus ataques de asma entre sus manos, cuando la cara del pobre desgraciado desaparece y ahora es su amigo, su mejor amigo, el que se muere poco a poco bajo su mano metálica. 

Y de repente ya no están allí. De repente su mano izquierda es de piel, huesos y venas: tejido orgánico. Todo gira y gira a su alrededor y el único que sigue allí es _Stevie_ , (no, ahora, es Steve: también ahogándose bajo sus dedos). Con el detalle de que cuando deja de apretar con fuerza contra su garganta, él sigue agonizando, cambiando una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido _más rápido_ hasta que él también se convierte en un borrón. A su alrededor, aquel baile al que fueron una vez cerca de su casa en Brooklyn, antes de la guerra, antes del suero, antes de _Hydra_. Por los altavoces sus gritos de dolor, de rabia, de ira, de impotencia. 

Hasta que todo paraba. Y el Soldado de Invierno ( _no, Bucky Barnes_ ) era incapaz de hacer nada más que aquello que hacía cuando estaba desesperado por conseguir que Steve dejara de temblar, abrazarlo. Apretar aquel cuerpo que se retorcía, que cambiaba, contra su pecho y esconder la cara en aquel cuello pequeño y esmirriado ( _no, fuerte y ancho_ ) y respirar aquel olor a casa, a medicamentos a aceite de eucalipto, a metralla, a sangre y a sudor. 

En algún punto al cerrar los ojos el escenario cambió otra vez. Su mano ya no estaba en el cuello de Steve, sino en su cintura y Bucky sabía, porque lo notaba en los huesos, en el alma, como notaba el frío que los envolvía, que aquello era un recuerdo. El rumor de la ciudad colándose por las ventanas tapadas con papel de periódico, envuelto en el olor a enfermedad, a _muerte_ , que lo envolvía todo. Stevie dormía entre estertores, estremeciéndose con su respiración irregular. Él seguía despierto, llevaba noches sin pegar ojo, negándose a dejarse llevar por el sueño y permitir que su Stevie se le escapara entre los dedos cuando no estuviera alerta. 

Su amigo estaba a su lado, tan _tan_ cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. La mano que antes estaba estrangulándolo ( _en otro tiempo_ ) en aquel momento subía despacio, acariciando aquella cadera huesuda, aquellas costillas sobresalientes, pasando sobre un corazón de colibrí que aleteaba irregularmente bajo sus dedos, hasta su cuello y la cara que conocía tan bien. Stevie seguía dormido, envuelto en aquel sueño febril y por eso no notó como sus dedos le acariciaban las mejillas ni se deslizaban sobre sus labios. 

-Por favor, Steve, quédate conmigo –susurraba él una y otra vez, como un mantra. 

Como un mantra, como aquellas palabras horribles que lo convertían en una máquina, en un monstruo. Como aquellas lágrimas que no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, _los hombres no lloran_ , pero Bucky no podía parar de sollozar. Llevaba horas llorando, los ojos le dolían y le ardían las mejillas, pero no era capaz de parar. _Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti_ mientras apoyaba su frente contra la suya, abrazándolo más y más fuerte, repasando sus facciones con los dedos como un ciego. 

De pie, detrás de ellos, el Soldado de Invierno observó y _sintió_ el tacto de la piel de Steve, la sensación de querer estar más y _más_ cerca, de no tener nunca suficiente. _Eres insaciable, James Barnes_. Insaciable, Soldado de invierno. ¿Qué más quieres de él? ¿No le has pedido ( _robado_ ) ya bastante? Y, sin embargo, en el viejo y sucio colchón Bucky apoyaba sus labios contra la mejilla de Steve, sus pómulos, sus párpados, su frente. Mientras, el Soldado de Invierno, la herramienta de Hydra, notaba el sudor de Steve, su sabor, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Bucky absorbía los estertores de aquel pequeño cuerpo, experimentando miedo a que se quedara frío, a que se fuera para siempre. 

-Vas a ser un monstruo, Buck –gimió el Soldado-. Van a utilizarte para hacerle daño y se lo harás. No lo pensarás dos veces, porque quedará tan poco de ti… Pero el muy cabezota volverá a buscarte y se jugará la vida por traerte de vuelta. Ojalá que lo consiga, pero no prometo nada. 

La escena se disolvió en el aire y el tacto de Stevie contra él se fue con ella, sustituido por aquel frío que lo acompañaba siempre. El estruendo de los bombas, los disparos a su alrededor, la guerra comiéndoselo todo Y Steve, convertido en aquel ser perfecto, con los mismos ojos de su Stevie. Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para huir de ti? _¿Hasta dónde tengo que irme para protegerte de mí?_

Al final iba a resultar que era verdad aquella frase de autoayuda barata de “Da igual a dónde vayas, porque nunca podrás huir de ti mismo”. Aquel Steve no necesitaba que le protegieran, era el soldado perfecto, ya no tenía la excusa de la enfermedad para abrazarlo, para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Sus sentimientos de degenerado se podían quedar dentro para siempre, porque él ya no los necesitaba. El radiante Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, ya no tenía fiebre. 

Pero Bucky seguía enfermo. Su cuerpo temblaba de frío, ¿Dónde estaba su brazo mecánico? ¿Dónde estaba su Steve? El helicóptero explotando, los dos precipitándose al vacío, su cuerpo bajo el suyo: 

_Contigo hasta el final, amigo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, aqui lo teneis. Tendria que estar trabajando, pero solo se vive una vez ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llevado hasta aquí, muchas gracias. No es mucho, pero quiero pensar en este one-shot como una manera de abrir la lata, por así decirlo. Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza (principalmente porque llevo metiéndome Stucky en vena como si no hubiera mañana desde que vi la película (y antes, está feo mentir). 
> 
> Yo los quiero a los dos y quiero que estén juntos y puede ser que escriba una segunda parte con el punto de vista de Bucky si los feelings me sobrepasan (y si me lo pedís *guiño, guiño, codazo, codazo*)
> 
> Hace mucho que no escribo, así que sed benévolos/as. Un beso y un abrazo enormes ^^ [tumblr](http://darkchocolatedigestivebiscuits.tumblr.com/)


End file.
